


Smile

by NovaBagel2334



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff I think, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Singing, Song fic, This ain't no mindscape fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBagel2334/pseuds/NovaBagel2334
Summary: Virgil is more down than usual when they go to choir practice.And Roman ins't having it.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random drabble I wrote because a song reminded me too much of them. So thanks for reading, enjoy, comment, and stay creative!

It was a Thursday after school. Extra choir practice day, when the kids who liked to sing the most joined their teacher for an hour or so after school to put together harder songs for separate concerts. Both Roman and Virgil, polar opposites that had 7 out of 9 classes together and NEVER got along, no matter what their mutual friends did or said or implied, were in this after school group.   
So one day while they waited for their teacher to enter the room and begin the class, Roman noticed Virgil looked a little more down and dark than usual. They took seats next to each other unintentionally like always, and Roman put his little ‘make Virgil happy-ish’ plan into action.

~Smile, tho’ your heart is aching~

He waited for a response from his edgy frenemy, a slight smile spreading across his lips. This faltered a little when Virgil didn't respond right away. But then the black-hooded turned towards him and spat-uttered, barely audible.

~Smile, even though it's breaking.~ 

Roman grinned and sang back:

~When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by…~

Virgil turned away from him again. So he continued;

~If you smile, through your fear and sorrow, smile-~ 

The Disney-loving boy was cut off.

~And maybe tomorrow, you'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just…~ 

In unison;

~Smile...~

Roman grinned and Virgil blushed, shifting a little so he sat straighter in his seat and continued, a little louder this time, looking straight into Roman’s eyes as of challenging him:

~Light up your face with gladness, hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear, May be ever so near…~

The other heightened his volume as well.

~That's the time, you must keep on trying.~

~Smile, what's the use of crying.~

~You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just smile~

They had begun to attract attention from their fellow singers, Patton and Logan sharing a knowing look. Virgil waved it off and sunk into his seat, being the introvert that he was, and Roman just kinda smiled. The teacher walked in, starting the warm-up. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

As Virgil walked home, he shoved his hands deep into his sweatshirt pockets which he always kept clear, which was why the raspy feel of a little piece of paper against his pale hand surprised him. When he dug it out and inspected the small, slightly swirly and rushed-looking print, he found 10 little digits and a single word with a happy face next to it:

-Smile!-


End file.
